Harry and Isabella Potter
by 1DloverAKAReadingMonster
Summary: Bella has been hiding something from the Cullens. Bella is really Isabella Lillian Potter, twin of Harry James Potter both chosen ones and children who lived
1. Chapter 1

harry and isabella potter

summary-bella has been hiding something from the cullens she is actually isabella lillian potter and she is a chosen one and girl who live, daughter of lily and james potter, twin of harry james potter the boy who lived. what happens when the cullens come to hogwarts. how will the cullens react to the truth.

author's note

this is my first story reviews would be helpful i've been reading since the summer of 2010 but just made my account read many stories of different kinds ok


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter One : Going Back Home**_

_** Today was the day, I would tell the Cullens, the truth, my name-Isabella Lillian Potter, twin to Harry James Potter, Metamorphagus, witch, student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

_** Here, let me explain my true personality, not Isabella Marie Swan's, ugh worst person I have ever chosen to impersonate. I'm normally overconfident, graceful, beautiful, have red messy hair, green eyes, oh and I'm not normally this nice. And, normally I'm a complete fashion obsessed, stylish person. Oh, I also am actually only fifteen but made my self look older to impersonate Bella Swan.**_

_** I'm in hiding to protect myself from Lord Moldy Shorts. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Telling The Truth**_

_**"Hey Edward, I need to talk to your family about a really big secret I have and I was wondering if you could please talk me over to your house," Bella said over the phone.**_

_**" Sure, love, I'll be right over," Edward repied.**_

_**Now was the time for the Cullens to learn my secret.**_

_***at the Cullens***_

_**"OK, umm I have I really big secret to tell you guys about and I really don't want to have to take away your memory so don't freak out on me okay," Bella said nervously.**_

_**"Hold up, erase our memory, how could you a mere mortal erase our memory," Rosalie sneered.**_

_**Bella's hair turned cherry red.**_

_**"The same way my hair just turned red just now YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!"**_

_**The Cullens gasped at this. This was not Bella's normal behavior, at all.**_

_**"Bella-,"Edward began.**_

_**"DO NOT CALL ME BELLA. I AM NOT A PSHYCHOPATH, PSHYCHO, TORTURER, GOT IT EDWARD! Sorry, but anyway I am not Isabella Marie Swan, I am really Isabella Lillian Potter twin sister of Harry James Potter, daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter who were killed by Lord Voldemort, a metomormagus witch.**_

_**"You mean," Carilsle started weakly. "The old man I met, Dumbledore wasn't delusional"**_

_**"Of course he wasn't."**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE **_

_**SORRY 4 THE LACK OF UPDATES I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY THESE PAST FEW DAYS WITH SPELLING BEES AND TESTS MOSTLY MCAs SORRY BOUT IT **_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3: explaining the wizarding world to a coven of vampires

"Dumbledore was not delusional he is quite mad though," Bella said, letting her British accent come back to her.

"Bella," Edward began, but was cut off by Bella.

"EDWARD GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL I AM NOT BELLA I AM NOT A PCHYCOTIC, PHYCHO, TORTURER WHO IS OBSESSED WITH MOLDY SHORTS! MY NAME IS ISABELLA LILLIAN POTTER GOT IT!"

"Well, seeing as you don't like Bella what can we call you Lily," asked Emmett.

"Actually, yes that is what most people address me as Lily, my mum's name."

"OK _Lily_, why do you all of a sudden have a British accent," Edward finally got out.

"I happen to be British and Ialsohappentobefifteen," she said swiftly hoping they hadn't understood but being vampires of course they understood.

"YOUR'E FIFTEEN," came the shout from the seven shocked vampires.

"Yes," Lily said. "I am fifteen and I have to go back home to London, it's been great meeting you guys sorry that I had to leave before my birthday tomorrow."

"But your birthday is September thirteenth tomorrow is July thirty-first," Edward said before realization came over him."Oh."

"Wait, Lily we can go with you it's not like anything is holding us back with you gone and anyway I need to come clean, I am also a witch," Alice said to the chorus of I'm magic to from the rest of the family who all brought out their own wand from their sleeve*boys* except Carilsle or boots*girls*

"Well I guess you guys can come Harry would love to meet you guys." Lily then started humming to American Idiot by Green Day and by the chorus both her and Carilsle were full out singing and they were gooood. But it was kind of offensive to the rest of them.

"Oh thank you so much for calling Americans idiots," Jasper said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," Lily fought back. "They kind of are seeing as they messed up English because us British have been speaking English since before America was born." Carilsle had to agree with Lily there.

"DID NOT," Alice yelled!

"DID," Carilsle argued!

"NOT!"

"DID!"

"YES, YOU FREAKISH AMERICANS DID SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP," Lily yelled switching from British accent to her American one and back.

"Jasper," Lily said after taking a calming draught she had summoned from Charlie's house. "Can you please make a portkey we really do need to be there soon."

"OK," he replied and made the portkey.

*with Harry* author's note finally got to Harry

I was at the Burrow waiting for my twin, Lily to come, when all of a sudden she was in the backyard while some vampires were on the ground, wait vampires!

"ISABELLA LILLIAN POTTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL ME WHY THERE ARE VAMPIRES WITH YOU."

The vampires looked shocked that I knew they were vampires. Lily for once looked scared and in years to come I realized she was trying not to laugh at my obvious anger.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

SUPER SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING MY STORY ILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK SORRY


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thank you 1vampire-girl1 for giving me the idea for this chapter in her review so 1vampire-girl1 I salute you

wait this is overdue since chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter and i am not jk rowling or else i would know the hotties by the names of tom felton and daniel radcliffe and i dont which is sad

_twinspeak_

Chapter Five: Anger Management For Lily

HPOV

"Lily," Ginny said trying to wake up my sister. "Lily. Lily. LILY, WAKE UP," she screamed obviously losing patience.

"I'M UP," Lily screamed her hair going cherry red, uh oh I should get Ginny out of here now, wait why am I protecting Ginny?

"Lily it's time for your anger management," Hermione said coming into the room.

"Ugh, but my temper has cooled down," she whined.

"If this is her with her temper cooled down, I'd hate to have seen her before anger management," the bronze-haired dude said under his breath.

"Harry if I have to go you have to ask Ginny on a date and Ron needs to ask Hermione and it's going to be a triple date with me and Blaise, and at the end you guys have to kiss your girl," my evil sister said, no wonder she's in Slytherin, she's so sneaky.

"Fine," we agreed as soon as she finished because let's face it Ron has a crush on Hermione and he's bloody had it since possibly second year and well I have a small crush on Ginny so I guess we are now happy.

_Finally, you admitt you like her. I love being your twin because I can read your mind and blackmail you and I can __**blackmail **__you, so there!_

Maybe we should put her in the crazy ward at Saint Mungo's.

"STOP BEING MEAN TO ME HARRY," she yelled up from her room.

I then, had to explain to everyone what she was talking about, and then and the Cullens glared at me, while everybody else got hit by a Bat-Bogey hex, when she got downstairs. And then I got hit by one, well not one but two, one from Ginny and one from my evil sister, who is very sweet and beautiful and I am not just saying that because she's listening to what I'm thinking.

_Yes, you are._

Dammit

LPOV

Stupid anger management. Well at least I get a doctor with a funny name, Dr. Ben Dover which I had previously shared with everyone before and got everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Carilsle, and Esme to laugh, because they didn't get it apparently.

*during anger management*

"Well, Lily it seems you have progressed greatly since your last appointment in December, so how about we go to talkig about your feelings towards people you are forced to interact with like your yearmates at Hogwarts or me," Ben Dover said.

"Well most of them are fine I mean I am a Slytherin and I'm a half-blood, one of my best friends is muggleborn so I think it's going great and you are a fine doctor so I have no problems with anyone I think it's my mom and being friends with a lot of Weasleys and an honorary Weasley it's hard to chill my temper, but I guess I'll try so I can finally end this and spend more time with my boyfriend and my friends," I said.

"Okay, I guess you can leave and I will see you next month."

"No more weekly visits," I asked in shock while he nodded yes and I then started dancing my happy dance, and then when I got to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for me I was singing over and over "no more weekly visits, no more weekly visits" while dancing and then I saw Blaise.

"BLAISE," I said while running up to give him a big hug and I gave him a big snog, which was interrupted by Harry, _subtle bro, real subtle._

_I know right._

"Hey, what about us," Draco said motioning to him, Astoria, and Theodore.

"You guys, I missed you too, don't worry," I said while hugging them. "Okay me and the girls are going to get mani-pedis okay, okay bye,"I said while dragging Ginny,Astoria, and Hermione out with me and pulling them into The Leaky Cauldorn and asking Tom for a room so we could talk.

HPOV

She just dragged them out of here. How are we twins but since us guys haven't seen each other in a while we decided to get Neville to join us and have a bro's night.

LPOV

We got Kate and Hannah to join us after a while.

"So have you and Neville gotten together yet,"I asked Hannah who frowned and shook her head."I'll get you guys together yet and Harry's listening in, is Neville," I asked Kate who shook her head."Are you and Theo together yet by the way," I asked.

"No, but he almost kissed me and then Neville came, ugh," Kate said."

"Poor you," I said consoling her with everybody else's help of course."Astoria, you and Draco," I asked because they are really important.

"Yes, he finally asked me on a date, a month ago, we've been officially dating for three weeks now," she said happily.

"Aw, congratulations, sorry for missing it," I said.

HPOV

"YOU ALMOST _**WHAT**_ MY SISTER, NOTT,"Neville yelled after I told them about Theodore almost kissing Kate before Neville interrupted them.

"Thanks Harry," Theodore said in the most sarcastic voice ever, while I sent him my apology with a look.

"Merlin's beard," I said interrupting them. "Draco, why didn't you tell us you and Astoria were a couple earlier," I said, which caused everyone's jaws to drop cause everyone thought they wouldn't get together until seveth year or later.

LPOV

"Why, haven't you asked us anything about Harry or Ron," Hermione asked, obviously forgetting that I had set them up, earlier that morning.

"I set you guys up this morning, remember," I asked her.

"Oh yes, I remember."

"You set them up," Astoria asked, laughing.

"Yeah, pretty much, oh I just remembered the date is tonight, it's a, how about Hannah and Neville go and Kate and Theodore go too. Yes, it's perfect a six couple double date sort of thing, a group date. Perfect!"

HPOV

"She set all of us up, Hannah and Neville, Kate and Theodore, Astoria and Draco, Ginny and me, Hermione and Ron, herself and Blaise, wow she's evil," I told my friends.

"Wow," they said.

AN thanks for reading the story no matter how late the updates sorry about not updating sooner but 2 chapters in one day is a record for me anyway date up next


	6. Chapter 6

AN three chapters I am on fire harry potter and the deathly hallows 2 whos seen it so far i have not well watever just tell me in ur reviews

disclaimer: i own kate and harry potter and twilight,

stephenie and jk: excuse us

me: i own kate and harry potter and twilight, unfortunatley do not belong to me but jk and stephanie

stephenie and jk: that's what we thought

the volturi and fenrir greyback and deatheaters _and_ Voldemort lurking in the background

Chapter 6: The Big Date

LPOV

"HEY," I screamed suddenly. "Harry's been listening in the whole time, at least now everyone knows, right," I asked the girls to nods of agreements. "Okay, Theodore will wear a red shirt, like Kate. Neville will wear a blue shirt, like Hannah. Harry will wear a brown shirt, like Ginny. Draco and Astoria shall wear green shirts and Hermione and Ron can wear a black shirt. Blaise and I can wear purple shirts. Girls wear skinny jeans with Ugg boots and boys shall wear jeans and converse shoes.

HPOV

"... and converse shoes, she's planned our whole wardrobe for the date, wow," I said to the shock of everyone. "Oh and she said for everybody to bring a sweater the same color as their shirt and the girls have their wands in their boots we have them up our sleeves."

"Wow, your sister is mad," Ron said in awe while Blaise looked ready to punch him for that comment.

SPOV

"Come in Moony, come in. Lily has got them all going on a date, you know what that means," I, Sirius Orion Black, the hottest Marauder said to Remus John Lupin, the smartest Marauder, who was right next to me, after spying on my godson's twin sister Lily, as she likes to be called, while I call her Isabella behind her back, because she's scary with her temper.

"Marauder prank time," he said hopefully.

"Of course it's time for Marauder prank time," I told him. "But, not just any prank, but a prank that can fool the future generation of Marauders, Prongs' kids and their friends."

"Is it really time for Prank #30864," he asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's time for the oldest prank in the book (for Marauders), the one they'd least expect for the amazing Marauders to perform, it's time for the 'turn them into people who have already died and or are not on our side' prank Moony, it is time," I told him.

LPOV

It was time for the date and the girls were so excited as were apparently the boys according to Harry. We were going to the States to eat some Chinese food and then we would go and watch a show called Wizards of Waverly Place, at Uncle Charlie's house. He's mum's brother, that we didn't know about because he's also a wizard.

*at the restaurant*

"You realise it's bad we let your sister choose where we get to go on this date because, obviously, because she is so musical, she would choose one with karaoke and sign us all up," I heard Theo complain to Harry, while Blaise looked like he wanted to punch him for that comment, but I managed to somehow calm him down. And people say I have anger issues.

"Okay, it's time for some karaoke, who wants to go first, ah it's our very own Bella Swan," the man said announcing who was singing first and it wasn't until I got on stage thet everyone realised it was me,and did they start cheering and I got up and chose Mean by Taylor Swift, because, for the first seven years of my life with them the Dursleys were cruel, until I finally learned puppy eyes works on all adults, not just teachers at primary school. The boys chose to sing together and chose Boyfriend by Big Time Rush, and dedicated it to their dates, cue girls chose to sing together too and chose, What The Hell by Avril Lavigne because we have always been nice and have never used any cuss words and it really shocked the boys.

*after the date and everyone officially got together that weren't already*

"Hey, Harry, I forgot to ask how are the Dursleys," I asked, because I missed my aunt and idiot of an uncle and my cousin.

"Fine and, guess what, Dudley actually lost 20 lbs., so now he's only 140 lbs. now," Harry informed me of my cousin's progress.

"That's great, maybe I should give them a call tomorrow. See you later, Blaise, love you," I said which probably shocked him because we have never said we loved each other, even if we have been dating for 2 years now.

"I love you, too Lily, see you tomorrow," he responded, which was good.

*in her room*

"Ginny, Hermione, we finally told each other we love each other," I told them while squealing which probably shocked them because everyone thought we'd already said it, especially after Pansy started rumors that, we'd slept together after both, Draco and Blaise had turned her down for the Yule Ball last year, our last date before Forks. And then we all started squealing which caused Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony to come up because we were so loud it'd given them the creeps. They finally left after giving us some brownies, which they know are my weakness. I took a bite simoultanously with the girls and fainted.

AN who will they turn into i dont know yet but yay 3 chapters in one day its like a record for me to have gotten any at all its been a long time and people just saying Peter was stunned so he couldnt escape third year and sent to azkaban and escaped because he's an animagus but at least Sirius is a free man next chapter their forms and the orders reactions and cedric didnt die so they have proof tom because i wont give him satisfaction of having me call him voldermort is back and alive again because he'll give his evidence too so yeah bye bye and please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: WORMTAIL

AN ok so

lily-bellatrix

harry- fabian

hermione-frank

ron-alice longbottom

ginny-gideon

blaise-rodulphos

i just chose the most random ppl for this and i found out i might be OCD and i no im crazy so i got a review saying my writing sucks and i need to learn to write just after reading one chapter just saying if you're gonna give me critsm please make it constructive i need tips to make it better im not angry i just want tips if you want me to make it better

sorry bout the rant anyway

disclaimer i own nothing but kate and thats sad because if i did i would know the actors and would know dan radcliffe tom felton alan rickman jackson rathbone kellan lutz or robert pattinson sad right

Chapter Seven: WORMTAIL

MPOV

"AAAAHHHH," I heard from upstairs and then, Bellatrix, Rodulphos, Frank and Alice Longbottom and my brothers came running down from the kids rooms.

The rest of the Order and I ended up pointing our wands at them until Alice said, "Bloody hell, would you lower your wands it's just us stupid kids that have to live here. Merlin," in my Ron's voice.

"Hey," the rest said in the other kid's voices.

"Alright, stupid young adults, happy," he asked the rest.

"Perfect, if you want to be jinxed," Bellatrix said in Lily's voice and then turned to glare at Sirius and Remus. "This has something to do with those brownies you gave us, doesn't it, Remus, Sirius," Lily asked them to which they weakly nodded, and I understood, knowing about her temper.

LPOV

When they nodded, I know they were scared, because they didn't know about me not having weekly visits to Dr. Ben, no one except our little group knew so I took a deep breath looking like I was about to yell at them, and then I took my wand out and changed us back to our normal forms and then laughed at their shocked faces.

"I figured it out before, and changed us back, then decided to scare you, so I changed us back, and we came up with the plan, well Blaise did, and you know the rest," Hermione said, laughing at their shocked faces, while we all high-fived each other.

"You guys pranked us back," Sirius asked and when we nodded Remus and him got down on their knees and bowing saying we are not worthy, to which we agreed while laughing at their stupidness, and then I told them what told me and when they went to the kitchen, I went off to snog Blaise in a broom cupboard for a while.

SPOV

"Hey, where are Blaise and Lily," Harry and I asked everybody, and then grinned at each other, and then looked at Moody with a questionng gaze and then he looked around the house and said, "They are in a broom cupboard, snogging," he said in a monotone voice, which caused the bronze haired dude to look upset.

"Oh, WAIT, WHAT! ISABELLA LILLIAN POTTER GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE, BEFORE I DRAG YOU DOWN HERE," Harry screamed, and people think she has anger issues.

LPOV

"...DRAG YOU DOWN HERE," Harry screamed. And people think I, have anger issues.

"Let's go, before he comes up here," I said kind of annoyed at Harry, because I haven't interrupted him snogging Ginny and I sure haven't told any of her brothers about it and he knows it so I'm gonna use that against him.

_You wouldn't._

I didn't answer him at all. When I got down, Edward was glaring at Blaise.

"What Harry, what do you want because how is this any different than you and Ginny snogging," I asked, which made her brothers and glare at him. "Or Ron and Hermione," I said causing all the males at the table to smile at him, like they were teasing Ron. "How is it any different, than those situations at all," I asked and was greeted by silence. "That's what I thought, now if you would excuse us, we are going for a walk and then we are going to come back and going back to our cupboard, it's literally our cupboard, only we can go in it so, who has the last laugh I do," I said, then laughed and walked out the door.

EPOV

"I think I liked Bella Swan, better than Lily Potter," I said aloud, to the disagreement of everybody else, saying Bella's to shy and clumsy and her blood smelt to good, Lily's was the perfect smell. "Whatever, I like Bella better," I said.

"Why because she's controllable and she likes you back," Harry and Rosalie said, then high-fived each other while laughing. "Yeah," they yelled out.

LPOV

"They do know, we're up in the cupboard again, right," Blaise asked me.

"Who cares," I said, going back to snogging my boyfriend, I hadn't seen in like seven months.

AN: yay 4 ch. didnt u like the prank and her being mean to her bro and her lil crazy moment anyway please review and thanks for being such good reviewers and readers

love y'all

peace, annabeth ginny hale12 out

okay im gonna reccommend my fav author to y'all my readers read ginnyrules27 who is reading my story to so seein as she's such a great writer and she likes my story than i hope y'all would please read her stories pretty please cuz she's a great writer she has some awesome stories where the characters read the books so yea and umm what else i dont know what a beta does so if any of y'all would mind telling me that'd be great and then if any of y'all would care to be my beta it'd be great and i'm just wondering does this soun british enough to any of you sorry long AN but please review and umm just saying to u none of these are prewritten im just randomly writing wateva comes into my mind and sounds good actually so really im sorry and so umm we havent had internet so im really srry 4 the lack of updates even though i have nothing else to do so yea and next chapter im skipping to hogwarts and im not having umbridge as defence teacher cuz i h8 her guts and it takes a lot to make me h8 ppl so any suggestions on who just press review and you can give them to me so yea okay bye lov y'all my readers


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note-  
>I'm sorry I haven't updated in like two years. In my defense, I lost my password and then my computer broke and then the new computer didn't let me go on fanfiction. The problem is fixed and I can write again. The problem is, I've grown a disliking for Twilight. I mean, I just realized how stupid Bella is to start being all catonic because Edward left. Ginny kept on with the DA in HP7 and Hermione kept hunting Horcruxes when Ron left, so why is she so desperate. Anyway, I will keep writing and it's gotten better.<p>

Chapter Eight: On Our Way

LPOV

We were all getting our stuff ready to go to King's Cross tomorrow so that hopefully, for once we would all be ready. Ginny, Hermione, and I were trying to stuff our clothes into our trunks. Hermione was struggling with her books, Ginny was struggling with both her books and clothes, while I was just struggling with my clothes and shoes.

_Harry, I think we should go on a double date today. _

_Where to?_

_There's a pizza place in Muggle London isn't there?_

_Right, we should probably go there in an hour, should we invite Ron and Hermione? _

_Probably, tell Ron and Blaise, I'll get the girls ready. _

_OK._

"Hermione, Ginny do you wish to go on a triple date with me," I asked them. They looked at me with confused faces. "Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and me and Blaise. It'll be perfect. C'mon please," I realized my time in America had greatly affected my vocabulary and at times I found myself talking in an American accent.

"Of course, we should probably get out some clothes," Hermione said looking at our, finally, shut trunks.

"Leave it to me," I said getting out my wand and transfiguring Hermione's brown shirt into a purple tank top, and her sweats into some grey skinny jeans. I changed her slippers into purple boots. I decided to put Ginny in a black tank top and red skinny jeans. I gave her some black boots to put on as well. I looked down at my blue sweats and decided to put on a green tank top and grey skinny jeans and my green boots. All three of us slipped our wands into out boots and went to the bathroom to see if we needed make up. Ginny was beautiful the way she was, as was Hermione, but they put on some lip gloss as well. I decided to stay natural and put no make up on.

_Harry, did they agree?_

_Yeah, why didn't you ask sooner, I can tell you already changed the girls._

_I knew they would say yes. _

_OK._

_Are they changed?_

_Yes._

_Did Molly say it's okay?_

_Yes. _

_OK, see you in a bit. _

"Let's go knock their socks off," I said after finishing my conversation with Harry.

"Why would you want to knock Ron's socks off? His feet stink horribly," Ginny said with a confused face.

"Muggle saying, Ginny dear," I sang.

As we walked down the stairs we talked about the many things happening in the wizarding world.

"Did you know that Draco's mother is pregnant because Lucious disowned Draco? He does realize having another child won't change anything? All Malfoy belongings go to the eldest born, even if disowned. It's rather ridiculous. What I can't believe is that Draco actually betrayed his parents to be our friend," Hermione started. She may not gossip much, but she's a girl, she gossips at times.

"Boys, do close your mouths. We don't want to date fishes," I said when I saw the boys at the foot of the steps. Hermione blushed and Ginny just smiled at Harry.

"Let's go! I want pizza! Pepporoni and dessert pizza, right? It's so good! I want to go to Italy! Dudes, we should totally vacation in Australia this year," I said. Gosh, what kind of candy have I been eating?

After eating and the date ended we gave our boyfriends a chaste kiss and went to bed. "Girls, I think this might just be a good year," I said before falling asleep.

"WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GET UP," I screamed once I woke up and looked at my watch.

The girls and I changed and rushed downstairs to find everyone else ready to go for once. We grabbed a few granola bars and headed out so we could go to the train station.

~Skipping the Car Ride~

"Well, it's time. Get out, get out. We must hurry if we're to get you on the train on time," I heard Molly ordering us about.

"Well, on we go! I want to get on the train," I said dragging Blaise, who was dragging Astoria, Draco, Kate, and Theo and Ginny, who was dragging Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hannah, and Neville.

AN-

Next chapter the train ride and maybe Hogwarts. YAY!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible person but I've got this chapter and the next two planned out so they'll be out really fast! I'm so sorry but thank you very much for reading! I'll try a lot harder to update sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. It's very sad actually. The disappointment...

Chapter Nine

Harry's POV

We had just gotten onto the train and found a compartment that would fit all of his. Lily stuck her head out the window and waved at the Weasleys and Sirius. As the train took off she came back inside and plopped in between Blaise and Draco.

"I'm so glad to finally be going back to Hogwarts. Isn't it wonderful," Lily asked, excitement on her face. "Haven't you missed this place?'

I looked at her with an incredulous look on my face. "Miss the place that's like my first home," I started. "Oh, no! I never wanted to return!"

"No need for your sarcasm, dear brother. I was just asking." She said grabbing Blaise's hand to hold. I felt Ginny grab mine. I looked to my left and smiled at her.

"Does anyone know who the new DADA teacher is this year?" Hermione asked us. We shook our heads no and Hermione opened her mouth but was interrupted by the trolley lady.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Lily and I walked out and got some Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and some Every Flavor Beans. Lily also took out some Snickers and Mars Bars from her bag.

We spent the rest of the ride eating and laughing.

Lily's POV

"Ziegler, Diana," McGonnagal said. The girl went up and sat at the stool. The hat finally announced her a Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood up to make his usual pre-dinner announcements.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! We're glad to have you here. Now, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Jasper Whitlock! I now leave you with a few words, twinkle, meatloaf, and badmitton." He waved his arms and the food appeared.

I looked up at Jasper and saw him smile. I knew he'd always wanted to be a teacher but couldn't because of his vampirism. He was one of the few Cullens I could stand. I smiled and shook my head, he'd finally gotten this and just when I came back from Hogwarts.

"Isn't that the vampire from America?" Blaise asked me. I nodded and explained to him the friendship I had with Jasper. When I finished he nodded and grabbed my hand. We finished our food soon after and headed to our common room.

"The new DADA teacher is hot," Astoria said sitting at her bed when I walked in to the dorm.

"Oh god!" Maybe it's not such a good thing he's here.


End file.
